


All’unisono

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Cersei si ritrova a godersi una meritata vacanza, lontana dalle seccature della quotidianità.Che meraviglia![PWP, twincest e AU!]
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	All’unisono

**Author's Note:**

> Sesta settimana del COW-T 10.  
> M2.  
> Iniziale prima parola con la C.  
> Prompt: Basorexia (Inglese) Fame, forte desiderio di baciare.  
> Parole: 1111

Cersei si ritrova a godersi una meritata vacanza, lontana dalle seccature della quotidianità.  
Che meraviglia!  
La donna dalla chioma bionda si gode un necessario momento di relax immersa nella sorgente d’acqua calda della struttura termale. In mezzo al vapore acqueo, la sensazione è così piacevolmente rilassante che piega le braccia ai lati in modo da stare comoda, sporgendo i seni scoperti in avanti, incurante che un certo qualcuno se la stia mangiando con occhi ardenti di desiderio represso. Lei vuole fidarsi sul fatto che lui manterrà debitamente le giuste distanze restandosene fermo e buono al proprio posto, a circa due metri dal punto in cui si trova, ma dovrebbe ormai conoscerlo: non si arrenderà facilmente, non quando è eccitato. Perciò, l’uomo dai capelli altrettanto chiari scompare istantaneamente sott’acqua, per poi ricomparirle di fronte. Ella spalanca gli occhi, ritorna dritta con la schiena, pur rimanendo seduta dentro l’acqua, tentando di coprire le proprie grazie con le braccia.   
«Non mi hai ancora ringraziato per averti regalato questa tranquilla serata alle terme, Cersei», esordisce serio, spostandosi di lato e mettendosi in una posa allettante. Adesso è lei che si sente strana, a fissare come in trance quei muscoli scolpiti così da vicino, quelle linee maschili, a immaginare perfettamente ciò che vi sia celato sotto: le gambe ben tornite, i glutei sodi, i duri addominali e il simbolo della sua virilità. Cersei arrossisce vistosamente, sperando che lui non le legga quei pensieri sconvenienti dall’espressione sognante del suo viso. Purtroppo per lei, la conosce troppo bene, perché lui fa scivolare casualmente la sua mano dietro la schiena sinuosa arrecandole lievi brividi. Lei si umetta le labbra carnose, mentre la sua mano continua a muoversi, risale sulla nuca e lui fa per trascinarle la testa vicina alla sua. Le sue intenzioni sono abbastanza chiare.   
«Aspetta... Jaime, se continui, non ti ringrazierò mai!», mormora evasiva a un soffio dalla sua bocca. «Se mi baci adesso, io-».   
«Sei una pessima attrice, sorellina. Posso tirare fuori il tuo talento nascosto, lo sai... Lasciati andare...» sussurra abbassando il tono.  
Per ogni parola pronunciata, egli ha ridotto di molto (al minimo) lo spazio fra le loro labbra schiuse, nonché la distanza fra i loro corpi bagnati.  
«No...» risponde debolmente lei, invano, divenendo preda indifesa catturata dal furbo cacciatore.

«Fantastico! Sei bagnata al punto giusto, è entrato subito», constata l’uomo, motivato a continuare nel suo proposito ardito, dopo averla convinta – con le buone, mai con le cattive – a farlo senza uscire dalla vasca marmorea.  
«E tu sei un pervertito... non riesci a pensare ad altro... Ah!» ribatte la donna completamente alla sua mercé.  
A nulla sono valse le sue proteste, deboli rispetto all’immane testardaggine di lui: alla fine è stata costretta a cedere e ha permesso che le allargasse le gambe snelle, penetrando nella sua intimità bagnata. Per facilitargli i movimenti, lei ha prontamente allacciato queste alla sua vita, alternando ansiti veloci e gemiti incontrollati a ogni spinta decisa e irruenta del suo bacino. Jaime e Cersei si dimenano tanto che la superficie dell’acqua in cui sono ancora immersi si increspa visivamente: entrambi dubitano del fatto che questa, al momento, sia più bollente dei loro corpi congiunti, impegnati in un’attività davvero appagante.  
«Sei mia...» mormora roco, catturando quelle labbra carnose con le proprie, soffocando ogni suo verso acutizzato dall’amplesso, mentre glielo sbatte più in profondità.  
«Sono tua...» ripete lei vicino al suo orecchio, sempre più stordita dal ritmo che si fa incalzante, significa che ormai sono ambedue quasi al limite. Quel gioco lussurioso volge al termine sfogando in un simultaneo orgasmo. Lui se la preme addosso, a cavalcioni, mentre lei è attraversata da spasmi involontari. Lei aspetta che il proprio respiro si calmi per poter esprimere qualcosa, una frase di senso compiuto, ma quando le bacia teneramente la fronte e le guance, lei si scioglie per via del calore che ancora la rende vulnerabile.  
Poi lui raggiunge la bocca e il proposito di parlare svanisce in un altro istante di perdizione, mentre le lingue si attorcigliano e le mani dell’uomo ritornano a serrare i fianchi morbidi della donna. Fa presto il desiderio a manifestarsi nuovamente, lo percepisce quando riprendono a sfregarsi nel profondo ed è sempre lui che conduce quel gioco erotico.  
«Cingimi con le gambe... Sì... Così», le suggerisce.  
Egli si ferma qualche secondo, giusto per assicurarsi che lei esegua la sua richiesta sussurrata in tono mellifluo fra le labbra vicine, per poi levarsi in piedi, l’unico a toccare terra. Allora riprende da dove si è interrotto, sostenendola con le braccia, godendo tanto e facendola gemere di piacere. Il fatto che sia già venuto dentro di lei ha reso tutto più scivoloso, le spinte sono fluide e maggiormente mirate a farla uscire di senno, poiché riesce a urtare i suoi punti sensibili.  
«Sì! Scopami di più! Più forte!» lo incita disinibita, ormai ha abbandonato ogni pudore, ogni resistenza e vuole giungere nuovamente al culmine, vuole ricordare ogni sensazione intensa che esplode dietro le palpebre e irradia il suo intero corpo, arrapato e arrapante a causa della lussuria. E lui non è da meno, vuole uscirne totalmente appagato e svuotato di tutto ciò che ha e non gli importa nulla delle conseguenze: la riempirà ancora e ancora del suo seme finché non ne rimarrà neanche una goccia.  
«Lo senti? Senti l’effetto che mi fai?» le domanda, ma senza aspettarsi una risposta immediata, il corpo bollente che si dimena fra le sue braccia comunica già fin troppo, è tutto così intenso e travolgente che diventa difficile trattenersi. Trascinata dal fiume del piacere e preda di un potente orgasmo, lei inarca la schiena all’indietro e avverte fin troppo bene i loro fluidi mischiati che in parte la colmano, in parte colano fuori finendo dentro l’acqua termale. Qui s’immergono nuovamente, in modo che lui possa rilassare i muscoli, dapprima contratti per lo sforzo – ma è stato tutto così dannatamente piacevole che ne è valsa la pena. Rimangono fermi e abbracciati per un tempo indefinito, scambiandosi di tanto in tanto baci sfuggenti.  
Il loro non è un comportamento normale.  
I due amanti gemelli non dovrebbero perdersi l’una nell’altro.  
Il loro amore è sporco e immorale, eppure sembra non importargli granché: non hanno mai dato importanza al giudizio altrui. Esistono solo loro: nessun altro conta, a parte quando decidono di usare le persone per raggiungere determinati obiettivi nella loro vita, in questo sono simili, Cersei e Jaime.  
Hanno fame d’amore, un amore che gli altri non possono donare loro.  
Provano un forte desiderio di baciarsi perché così facendo si sentono più uniti che mai e non solo con lo stesso sangue che scorre nelle vene.  
Anche i loro cuori battono come se fossero uno.  
All’unisono.

___  
Nota: Inizialmente avevo scritto questa cosa con dei personaggi senza identità, perché non sapevo a chi adattarla.  
Poi pensando a GoT ecco l'illuminazione! XD Era perfetta per loro.


End file.
